Persona 4-2, THE CONTINUATION
by kdyz
Summary: hmmm what will happen after Yuu's life at Inaba? find out here persona 3 and persona 4 character appearances in store
1. Chapter 1

**kdyz rants**

**Wow, It's been over a year since my last fanfic ahahahhah, anyways you might have noticed that my format's a bit different from what I always use, this fanfic will be based around the protagonist's point of view with a little pointing out by an unknown talker, anyways please don't forget to review:)**

**oh and one more thing, the name's for mat would be surname firstname, japanese style, like John Doe would be Doe John.**

**WARNING:**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS NUMEROUS OCs AS IT'S A CONTINUATION OF YUU'S LIFE**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS GAME, OTHER THAN THE OCs**

* * *

It's been some months since that day...

*knock knock BANG*

"Hey Yuu! You're gonna be late for your first day of school, HURRY UP!"

"Okay okay, got it!"_ ... Everything's back to normal now... I oughta stop staring at this group picture from Inaba every morning._

_Giving a quick glance on my left wrist tells me that it's already 6:2... Oh freak-_

I dashed out of my room and headed straight to the garage, quite the exact opposite of how I'd react before in which I would just calmly waltz my way into it.

"Woah woah woah, slow down there" _oh come on, you have got to be kidding me_.

"Dad, I'm almost late! Just please unlock the passenger door" I stared through dad's eyes, he was there, sitting inside the White Lexus' driver's seat, with the windows rolled down... Smirking.

"Look son, you've got to taste the fruit first to know if you should plant another one or not, now let's wait for another 7 minutes" Yuu's dad chuckled as he looked at his watch.

_He may seem like a childish joker but every word that man utters will be engraved in diamond._

That's **Narukami Katsuo**, CEO of NRKM Industries, aka. Dad, well he's tall 6'3, semi-masculine built, he looks manlier than I do, shiny black hair, looks calm and if I remember it correctly I think I heard mom mention that he was an ultimate lady killer or something back in their university.

"4 minutes have passed, tik-tok" Katsuo said with a sing song voice._ Great_.

"Hey, you left something didn't you?" Katsuo said as he pointed to the garage's door.

"Huh?" I spun around just to see my mom walking towards me, holding out my phone.

"Found it at the hall, must've slipped from your pocket" Mom slipped the cellphone into my Coat's pocket.

And this person's my mom, **Narukami Kimiko**, silver straight hair, her skin's pretty flawless to the point that she looks fragile, she is the most gentle person you could ever meet on the YES, I am sarcastic. Well she's the ultra nice type of person, she's just like Yukiko, externally nice but they could demolish an entire nation if you get on their bad side, and you don't want that to see happen, there was this one time when I was with Yukiko, she sai-.

"There we go, 7 minutes have trickled away, hop on" _FINALLY, the emperor finally unlocked the golden door_, "okay, Bye mom"

It's been a while since I've seen this surrounding, tall buildings everywhere, _I'm back at Tokyo... Oh there's Sainai's Symbol, that's our school, they proudly display that golden, gigantic emblem on top of my school's clock tower, it's my first time at this school, other than the day that I took that entrance exam._

I wonder how the folks back at Inaba are doing, well for starters, Rise's staying at Akihabara for 2 weeks dues to her strict schedule there, Yosuke and the group's still in Inaba, living peacefully now I presume... Wait. Scratch that, Yosuke plus Chie meant the exact opposite of peaceful, Naoto's been going back and forth of Europe and Japan, apparently her help was greatly appreciated at Europe, well that should cover it up.

"Were almost there" I could sense a tinge of bragging in his tone as we neared the gigantic school gate, around 4 security guards were standing outside. "So what do you think of your new school? You can tell me anything" dad looked at me from the driver's seat with a huge grin literally plastered on his face.

"I'm speechless" I said as I threw a dead stare at his eyes, he obviously chose a really extravagant school.

"okay, I'll give some options which you could say, A. You're so awesome dad!, B. You are the most intelligent human being I've ever known dad! C. Your sooo great and cool, you're like superman~!" And he acted all girly as he stated those choices... My forehead deserved tons of slapping, I'm so glad there's no one else around to see or hear him make a fake girly voice to act as my voice, I do not sound like that.

"Uh, hey dad" I pointed at the guard knocking on his window.

"Oh, *ehem*, yes?" Katsuo rolled down his window,

"do you have an ID sir?" The guard said strongly

"Yea, here" dad took one from his pocket

"...Narukami...Katsuo.. Let me verify the car and ID" the guard went back to the booth as we waited outside the gate, after some minutes, the guard came running out,

"Sorry for the delay sir, we authenticated the car and ID, this delay should only happen per car" the guard gave a bow outside the car and stepped back as the gate opened.

I observed my surroundings, there were only a few students walking along some path, which meant-

**"LATE!"** My homeroom teacher was standing in front of me, giving me a sermon outside the door, I explained everything, thankfully she accepted my explanation.

"It seems like we have a transfer student today...please make him comfortable" The teacher made a gesture for me to come-in.

"Hello, I'm Narukami Yuu, I was late due to some... Vehicular incident, but I still hope you'd take care of me" I smiled normally and made eye contact with everyone in the room.

"You can sit on that chair" my teacher pointed at an empty seat on the second row in the middle, I left my bag in the locker, apparently the principal didn't want bags ruining the luxuriously styled uniforms, I walked calmly to my seat and slowly took a seat, I was used to this situation but after coming from Inaba, it felt somewhat new...

" I'll reintroduce my self for the sake of the new student, I'm **Yuzuki Yuuna**, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, please behave yourself as always and avoid me the trouble." Yuzuki stood up and wrote some rules on the board.

Now that I've got some time to observe her features, she has red locks that reached a few inches below her shoulder, tall and slim along with an hourglass figure, has fair shiny complexion, she looked really beautiful though I sense a fearsome commanding aura.

" There we go, The rules are simple, get me in trouble thrice and I'll fail you in my subject, see you later class" Yuuna took her clipboard and walked out of the room.

"Hey hey~!" I looked to my right side to see who it was, "Hi, I'm **Sachiki Miku**, knowing Yuzuki-sensei I'm sure we'll be stuck as seat-mates for the whole year" Miku held out her right hand, of course I held out mine too just to not seem rude.

I went back to my original position just to hear another one of her side-comment

"You do know that everyone's been staring at you right~?" I glanced back at Sachiki Miku and gave her a questioning look.

"never-mind~" Miku's voice sounded like she was singing, I bet her singing skills are really accentuated, she had light pink hair at mid-length that was braided on the right side, looked really energetic, she doesn't seem really tall, cute, but somehow talkative.

On cue, a teacher walked in, considering his blonde shaggy hair, muscled appearance, plus he looks like a british explorer then this must be our english subject teacher.

"Hello class, good to see you again" he smiled as he pushed on his eyeglass, "now what do we have here" he slowly walked to my desk and placed his right hand on top of it.

"New here prince charming?" He asked, making eye contact, "yes" I replied with a nod, he started talking in english

"well then would like to read this story in front of the class?" He went back to his table and indicated me to stand in front of the class, which I followed.

"The story was about a fox and a hunter, apparently the hunter saw some children playing with a baby fox in a cage, he took pity and exchanged his only jacket for the fox, too bad it was winter, the game was really dwindling and he was almost starving and was also cold, after a couple of days he started noticing some gathered food pilling up in front of his door everyday, thanks to this he survived the winter, in the end of winter he saw a female fox lying in front of his doorstep, it was a magical fox... That sold healing leaves for a large amount of yen... Joke, it laid there with a note telling him that he could use her fur to make another jacket as thanks for saving her son"

the original story was really dramatic, After I explained I heard applauds.

"You have a wonderful english accent, I don't see any problems there! Anyways, I'm **John Doe**, **Doe John** if you must in your country, don't go forgetting my name now kiddo"

He really gave a genuine smile, it's a contrasting experience compared to what I experienced at Inaba... Mr. Morooka and that woman... My spine's shivering.

"So this concludes english' first day, don't go missing tomorrow kids" John carefree-ly walked out, next schedule is... Break.

I was about to stand up just as a group of 3 girls approached me.

"Hello Narukami-san, we though that you might feel lonely, eating all alone and stuff, so we came up here to invite you, is it okay?" The purple haired girl at the middle asked, in a split second someone grabbed my right arm from behind.

"Aww sorry girls, too bad he's already going to eat with us" I turned around and saw Sachiki Miku.

"Ehhh~?! Your taking advantage of your seating positions Sachiki!" The girl right beside the purple haired girl said.

Sachiki was with another girl, she went past the girl group's tantrums and dragged me out to the garden.

"Wew! Finally got you out of there! You can say thanks to me later~" Sachiki stretched out and opened her bento box.

_Wow, theres several picnic table and benches here._

"Hey uh, Sachiki-sa-"

"Don't bother using -san with me, it feels awkward" Miku laughed

"Hmmm, Miku-chan?" I didn't know what I was thinking using her first name, she seemed surprised, but went back to normal

"Hehe, I'll let that pass since you're cute~" Miku pushed my cheeks using her chopstick.

"O-oh... Uhm, do you mind telling me where the cafeteria is? You don't have to if it's a bother"

"Eh? Why? You gonna eat alone?" Miku popped a tempura into her mouth after that line.

"Well, I didn't bring my lunch, I was supposed to buy it here" _why did I have to be laaateeee._

"Oh, hmmm that can't be helped... Oh! You can have this instead" Miku handed me another bento box

"It's my brother's, I think he's absent today or so since I went here earlier, normally he would be fetch it from me in the morning"

I naturally refused the bento box which she pushed back at me forcing me to eat it.

_There's a lot of side dishes here, and it's extravagantly designed._

"Hey Samuno-san, why did you transfer here? And from where did you come from?" Miku asked with a clear tone considering that her mouth was really full.

"You can call me Yuu-chan to make us even" I though I saw her cheeks go red for a second but that might have been my imagination.

"Well my last school was at Inaba and-" I didn't get to finish since she seemed to have something very important to contribute

"Eeeeeh?!~ didn't Risette stayed and studied there... Last year... Eeeeehhhh?! Do you know her by chance?!" Miku seemed really excited, to answer her question I took out my wallet but coincidentally, a picture fell on the table which she picked up.

It was a picture of Me carrying Rise, who was wearing a bikini, on my back, she was really hogging my back, it was taken on one of our dates at the beach.

I wasn't supposed to show that, not even Yukiko knows about that picture, god knows what will happen to me if she saw that picture

"You two seemed really close" Miku said as she observed the picture, _oh my god oh my god, please don't let her remember those news-_

"Wow! Now that I remember somewhere from the news there was this guy who Risette said she'd marry... Was that you?" Miku gave me back the picture but still waited for an answer

"It was a fake, we only did that to make her manager stop" I gave a big sigh then took in a large roll of sushi.

Miku seemed really shocked by the news.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh I really forgot! Sorry sorry, I am so sorry Yuri" Miku held her hands towards the girl sitting on her right side as if she was praying.

"Uhm, Yuu-chan, this is **Shizewara Rina**" Miku tapped Rina's back and repeatedly apologised as she forgot about her.

"hmm.. She's pretty cute eh?, The princess of Sainai" Miku was grinning goofily, "no, that's not true..." Rina said in a low voice.

Hmmm long black hair with two pins on her left side, some slanted bangs on the right side, marble skin, she looked exactly like how'd you describe a Japanese beauty, just like Yukiko.

"Bah, you'll know everything about the class in a few days time, right now you should just enjoy your time" Miku continued to munch on some onigiri as we talked.

"Miku-chan, sorry for this question but why were you so against that purple haired girl from earlier?" I noticed Miku's sudden halt in the process of devouring another onigiri.

"Eh~? You don't recognize her?" Miku's said with a somewhat shocked tone, even Rina seemed shocked.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem familiar..."

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END, PLEASE DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW, OH AND SORRY IF YOU HATE OCs, I'LL DEFINITELY TRY TO GIVE THEM SOME AIR OF LIFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**kdyz rants**

**HEY HO**

**Merry Christmas Guys! oh and an advanced Happy New Year**

**it's been around a week since my last update, I actually went on a vacation so I had time to write another chapter, and another unfinished chapter, I tried smashing p4 characters in to make the oc haters at least enjoy this story.**

**WARNING:**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS NUMEROUS OCs AS IT'S A CONTINUATION OF YUU'S LIFE**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS GAME, OTHER THAN THE OCs**

* * *

"Now that you mention it, she does seem familiar..." I paused for a second.

_Where have I seen her face?_

"Wow, do you ever watch tv?" Miku gave me a dead stare

"that was-... Never mind, I'm sure she'll introduce herself later" I swear I heard Miku laugh quietly

"oh look at the time, it's almost time for Geography" Miku stood up and took my empty bento box and hers

"thanks a lot" I said sincerely, she just laughed, Rina stood up and followed beside Miku as we walked back to our room.

We arrived 17 minutes earlier than the the subject time, I suppose I could spend this time quietly relaxing, taking a deep breat-

. .

"Hi there Samuno-san"

It's that purple haired girl from earlier.

The girl took the chair in front of me and turned it around to face me.

"Since you're new here, you can tell me anything you want to know, I could even take you on a tour around here" I looked at the girl who was smiling radiantly

"Thank you for the offer, but won't you introduce yourself?" I asked as politely as I could

She froze for around a minute or two, I heard Miku snickering.

"M-me?" Her composure seemed distraught, I nodded.

"Are you joking?" She stood up and looked at me, "I don't like these kind of jokes you know"

I watched the purple haired girl walk away from my table and sat down quietly at her desk.

"Hey, Hey~" I turned to my right and saw Miku dying to hold in her laugh.

"You really didn't know huh?" Her smile grew really big

"That was Segawara Yuri" Miku said

"Segawara segawara... Where have I heard that family name..." I absent-mindedly said aloud

Miku sighed before starting "she came from a family of actors, actresses, models, you name it, they own the largest network station here in Japan, they're pretty prominent, she's also famous due to her **_magnificent acting skills_**" I could sense some emphasis on the words 'magnificent acting skills'

"Ohhh yea, now I remember, Emerick, the pop artist, is her brother right?" I can't blame myself, I don't really watch that much tv

"That's just his screen name, don't get tangled with her, she may seem nice but that's just her acting skills, trust me, we've been classmates for over 6 years" Miku said with a dark tone.

I nodded on cue as the door opened

An old, frail man entered, he was almost bald with like maybe 7 strands of hair left on his head, he wore spectacles, a brown suit and had a large atlas with him.

"Good morning class, How was your vacation?" He chuckled slowly and searched the class for a new face.

"Hmm.. Is that a new student there?" The teacher made me introduce myself and began explaining what he will cover, though his voice is really sleepy.

Geography class spanned for an hour.

Finally, geography class finished next should be 'Human Anatomy' I scanned the board to the right, it seems like our teacher would be Yuzuki Yuuna, our homeroom teacher.

She walked in holding her clipboard

We started the usual greeting, she sat down after that.

"I'm here just to announce this, I'll be going to a meeting 13 minutes later so I'll make it quick, your Pe and Chemistry teachers were transferred to another branch, in other words the new teacher will be here by next week, you're free to convert they're subjects into personal time, that's it, see you tomorrow" Yuzuki-sensei stood up and walked out of the door as if nothing happened.

Chemistry's the last subject, maybe I could go home earlier.

*BEEP*

Eh, a text message? Oh it's from Rise.

_"SENPAIIIIII! I heard ur stdying at Sainai Acadmy ryt nw, mind f i vsit? Im on a plane ryt nw, my nxt consert's Tkyo"_

_Uh-oh, I'm sure she'll cause a ruckus here... Nothing I can do about that head strong attitude of her..._

The time passed by as the subjects remaining grew fewer, last up is chemistry.

"Hey, Hey~ Yuu-kun" I twisted my head to look at Miku

"There's free time now, want a tour?" Miku offered

"Sorry, really sorry, but I have something to do right now" I glanced at my wrist, It's already 3:45, I ran outside to the pe ground aiming to head straight to one of the secluded gates.

I was stopped in the middle of a track field, a helicopter hovered from above, Rise literally jumped from above, she was wearing shorts and a long-sleeve.

I caught her before she hit the ground.

"woo~ thanks senpai!" I was carrying Rise bridal style so I immediately let go of her, luckily the field was empty. We must be the only class with no teacher right now...

Rise waved at the helicopter as it flew away.

"Hey Rise, that was too reckless of you to jump from that height" I tried to sound angry as much as I could

"No worries, I was sure you'd save me one way or another" Rise laughed and hugged my right arm, I can't help but just sigh at her carelessness, we've been through tougher dangers, But still! Jumping from a helicopter is different!.

"Now what do we have here?" I looked at the direction of the voice, it was the purple haired girl, Segawara Yuri.

"...Hello... Segawara Yuri" Rise said, but the tone seemed off

"My my Kujikawa-chan, it's been a while, is he your boyfriend by any chance?" Yuri teased

"what if he is? Spare me the act Segawara-san" Rise let go of my arm.

"Oh ho don't be defensive now Kujikawa-chan were just classmates" Yuri gave off an evil aura but her visual appearance seemed like that of an angel, she had purple below-the-shoulder wavy hair that had small braids on both sides then tied at the back, she was another one of those people who always smiled on the outside.

"Don't spark another controversy, I'm not here to visit you anyways, Let's go senpai"

Rise tugged my right arm, she led the way to one of the school gates.

"Stay away from that girl Senpai, we'll never know what she could do..." I could sense a tinge of poison in her words, I didn't bother ask why she hated her.

As we reached the outside, I saw a black limousine parked, ready to pick us up.

It drove to a nearby luxury hotel.

_This must be where Rise's staying_.

"Here we are~, I'll be staying here for around a couple of months, which mean I'll be visiting you e-ve-ry-day"

Rise said as she pinched my nose.

"Room 14-A here we are" Rise opened the room, it was a luxury suite.

_That explains the weird room number._

"So how's school been going like?" Rise asked as she opened one of her suitcases

"The usual, I really miss the folks at Inaba you know" I said as I helped Rise open her suitcases

"I do too...found it!" Rise held up a sling with something attached to it

"It's a VIP Pass, to make sure you get to visit me this saturday's concert at Tokyo Mall" Rise shoved the sling to me and opened another suitcase.

"Hey senpai, could you get some cookies and milk from the kitchen?"

Rise said while unpacking her stuffs

I went to the kitchen to get some cookies and milk.

Got the milk

Now where's that cookie jar that they said would be on top of the ref...

I searched the pantry, the ref, everywhere to no avail.

"Senpai~, the cookie jar's with me already~! " I turned around and saw Rise shaking the cookie jar, she was wearing nothing but her regular underwear.

"You never change do you?" I walked past Rise and went directly to the sala.

Now where did she put her clothes..ah found it

"Rise, at least wear this will you please?" I gave Rise the long-sleeve I pulled out of one of her suitcases.

"No thanks, it's just the two of us here anyways" Rise said as she tossed it at the sofa and munched on some chocolate chip cookies

"That's not it!, what if someone manages to take a picture of us? And you're like this? Wouldn't the tabloid world be writing something about us then?" I'm really used to seeing Rise walk around like this especially when there's no other visitor than me, she said it was something about comfort.

"Don't worry, Inoue-san will be there to clear those photos" Rise approached me and popped a cookie into my mouth then hugged me.

"Plus I wouldn't mind if it was you..." Rise said in a very quiet whisper

"What did you say?"

"Hehe, it was nothing~" Rise said cutely

I swear I heard her say something...

I pushed her back and took another cookie then walked back to the sofa

"Remote remote remote" I stood up and searched for the remote

" .?" I turned around only to find Rise dangling the remote while having a very evil smile on her face.

_Oh dear. I know that smile._

"What do you want Rise?" I asked with a sigh

"Well there's a ball for the network talents, in 3 weeks time it would be held somewhere in a hotel here so~"

I didn't give her the opportunity to finish her sentence

"NO" I firmly said as I grabbed the remote from her while she was off guard and then laid down on the gigantic sofa, comfortably turning the tv on.

"I knew you'd say that" Rise smiled...again.. But this time it was more sinister

_She's getting wiser and wiser these days..._

Rise sat on my abs, she was really light so it wasn't a problem.

"Hey senpai, do you remember the day when I went to a ball some months ago?" Rise traced her left finger across my chest as if intimidating me or something

"You remember who my escort was... Riighht~?" Rise's smile largened

I can't forget about that day, the people were out of control, it was said that someone poured coccaine into the water supply, I had to save Rise from her escort who was about to take advantage of her, the coordinators took control of the media so it was really unheard of

"Do what you want" I said as I calmly flicked the remote control

"Eeeehh?!... Please senpai..." Rise looked at my eyes, it was all teary... Heck It's just her acting skills... Bur I still can't resist...

"Okay" I sighed as I sat upright, "just promise me we won't stay late"

"Promise!" Rise was literally jumping all over the place like a kid, ahahahah she's really strong headed...

*RIIIIING*

Eh? Dad?

"Yea, hi dad, why the call?"

Rise was still jumping all over the place

" oh, okay okay dad, yea I'm on my way" I flipped my phone closed and was headed to the doorway

"Hey Rise, I've got to go home now for dinner wanna come?"

"Oh goody!" Rise quickly changed into her casual clothing and latched herself unto my right arm

We took a cab going to my house

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" I said while removing my shoes.

"Oh my, if it isn't Rise-chan" mom appeared in the hallway

"Kimiko-san!" Rise quickly hugged my mom, well Rise did stay at this house for around a week last month, and my parents really liked her so this should be a normal scene.

The both of us followed mom to the kitchen

Dad was sitting in front of the meal flipping through his phone just before he looked up from it

"Oh hey Rise-chan!" Dad greeted Rise... But he didn't greet me.

_What kind of great, wonderful, and thoughtful parents are they? Well probably the ones who'd favor my friend better than me. Boo hoo_

"Good evening Katsuo-san" Rise greeted as she smashed her fists against my dad's fist, it was as if she was their daughter

"He-llooooo your beloved son's standing right here dad, mom" I sarcastically commented

"Oh, you're here" dad switched his gaze to me

"Ahahahah just kidding, have a seat have a seat" dad gestured

"Wowwww, as expected! Kimiko-san's cooking skill is unrivaled!" Rise said as she was devouring her plate

"Go on, there's more from where that came from" mom chuckled

In a nutshell, we had a fantastic dinner

"Bye kimiko-san, Katsuo-san. I'll be taking my leave now" Rise gleefully took her sandals and skipped to the entrance

"Escort her back Yuu" I felt dad slap my back and handed me some keys

"Of course dad isn't that obvious? It's already past midnight anyways"

"Bye~" Rise waved outside the door

I hurriedly fished out the keys from my pocket and opened one of his cars, Rise got into the car as I turned the ignition on.

It was a short trip

"Okay, were here" I turned off the ignition just to find out that Rise already fell asleep

_Wow, she must have been really tired._

_I'll just carry her then, *heave*, pretty light, luckily there's a VIP entrance at the back, I've got to hurry_

_Okay, I'm finally at the VIP entrance._

"Excuse me sir" the guard stopped me on my tracks

"Only VIPs, you could just leave ms. Kujikawa" the guard said sternly

_Idea idea idea_

I flipped my phone and searched

for the words NRKM Industries.

I also fished out my ID

I didn't say a word, I just showed him my phone screen and ID

"S-sorry sir, I didn't know" the guard bowed and allowed us in

I made a mental side-note to thank my dad for having a job like his

_Wew, finally arrived at her room,_ another obstacle blocked my path..._ I don't have the key card..._

Normally, people would leave their cards at the service desk or so, but VIPs were exceptions since they can't just show up at the hall like normal people could

I rummaged through Rise's purse and finally found it

*swipe* *click*

Finally in!

I slowly placed Rise at her bed but she suddenly grabbed my right wrist

"Hey hey! I though you were asleep!" I was actually shocked, I though it was a zombie or something

"Oh come on, I'm used to being awake at this hour" Rise winked

"Get some sleep Rise, goodnight" I approached Rise and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead but she suddenly grabbed me by the collar and was about to kiss me on the lips

"H-h-hey! This can't go on Rise! It's too early to make this fanfic rated M!" I stepped away from her

"Awwwww! But the mood was nice for my first kiss" Rise gave a dis-satisfied look and pouted

* * *

**okay okay, I know this chapter's a bit lame, I'll try adding some humor next time.**

**SuperdudX - ahahah please don't exaggerate, but thanks for the support :) I actually never expected this fanfic to be likable, just something to pass my time.**


End file.
